It's Time To Dance
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: ByakuyaxOC Mai loves music more than she loves life. But after destroying Renji's office in return for him breaking her music player, her punishment is to help out in that division. What'll Byakuya do when he starts to like having her around?
1. Chapter 1

Well, ehehehe…I did promise another story to several people.

"And you decided to start with me! Aww, how sweet!" A bright smile was flashed at the Narrator as the new lieutenant of the thirteenth division, Ukiyo Mai, danced over to her.

Yeah, you've been waiting longer for someone to tell your story, so you get first dibs.

"Wonderful!" She pulled the headphones off of her ears and let them rest around her neck, the music still playing loud enough for both to hear it. "Well, I guess you'll all want a little background about me. I'm Ukiyo Mai, I've recently been appointed as fukutaichō for the thirteenth division. I love music! Any kind is good for me, but my favorites are pop and rock. That sometimes gets me in trouble though, 'cause I tend to accidentally kick peoples asses when I'm dancing and I'm in my own little world."

I didn't know you could accidentally kick someone's ass.

"Well I found a way!" Mai grinned. "But more to the point, I end up…uh…owing the sixth division. So I get to spend a lot of time with one specific lacking-in-personality taichō."

Right, so let's get this started!

* * *

Two loud yawns were heard from the thirteenth division third seats. They had been up all night drinking again, and now they were reaping the consequences. "Ugh, I refuse to do anything this morning…" Kiyone muttered, holding her head carefully.

"Shut up!" Sentarō grumbled, attempting to hide his face from the light. "You're so noisy…"

"You're the noisy one!" The blonde bit, wincing at the loud noise she had just made.

Whatever the darker haired third seat was going to say was cut short as Mai danced into the room, singing loudly along with the song that was playing on her mp3 player. "Oh ah-ah-ah~!" She sang, her eyes closed as she spun in circles.

"Ahh!! Make her shut up!!" Kiyone cried, holding her head painfully.

But it was no use; she was completely in a world of her own. The lieutenant thrust out her arms, shaking her hips to the beat as she did. "…Caramell dansen!"

A hand clasped around her arm, taking hold of the lieutenant before she could cause any damage to the captain that had just entered the room. His free hand pulled her headphones off of her head. "I think it's a bit early for that, Mai-chan." Jūshirō smiled, releasing her as he did.

"Haha, right, taichō." She grinned, turning the music down on her player. "It's never too early for music for me, but I guess not everyone's as enthusiastic as me, ne?"

"Not that enthusiasm isn't good, but I'm not sure how much more Kiyone and Sentarō can take." The sickly captain chuckled, watching the so mentioned shinigami writhe in pain.

She laughed as well, walking over and patting both of them on the shoulders. "Well, it's what happens when you stay up all night drinking." The third seats groaned in pain as she put extra emphasis on the word "drinking".

Jūshirō looked at them and sighed. "Well, there wasn't anything too important to do today."

The copper haired lieutenant smiled brightly. "Great! I was hoping I'd have time to go pay a visit to stupid face today."

Both third seats were still trying to hide from the noise, but Sentarō perked up at that comment. "But Kiyone's right here!"

"You're the stupid face, jackass!" Kiyone snapped in reply.

"Now, now, you two…" Jūshirō scolded. He then turned to his lieutenant. "You should be nicer to Abarai-kun. Haven't you been friends for a long time?"

"Yeah," Mai smiled, picking up her headphones and placing them back on her head. "Doesn't mean he isn't an idiot." And with that she disappeared, heading off to the sixth division.

* * *

"Renji!! You jackass!!" Several loud crashes followed by some screaming and the sounds of a fire burning were almost enough to make Kuchiki Byakuya turn around and go back to his mansion. But he knew that he would have to take care of whatever was going on in his office eventually. The young royal took a deep breath before opening the door to the office where he found his lieutenant's head being pounded into the floor repeatedly by the new lieutenant of the thirteenth division. At that same time Rikichi was busy dumping a bucket of water on the wall that was currently still aflame. "You're going to get me a new one!!" Mai yelled, continuing to beat Renji's head against the wood.

Rikichi was the first one to actually notice his captain's presence. "K-Kuchiki-taichō!" He squeaked, bowing to his captain.

Letting go of her grip on Renji's hair, Mai turned her attention to the cold captain. "O-oh, good morning, Kuchiki-taichō…" She grinned innocently as she could before standing and bowing to him, still firmly pressing her foot into a pressure point on Renji's back.

* * *

"You did _what?!_" Jūshirō stared wide eyed at his lieutenant, who simply scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

Byakuya and Renji stood off to the side, the royal appearing as serene as ever and the lieutenant murderously glaring at his long time friend.

"It's not my fault Renji dodged it!" Mai attempted to justify her situation by pointing an accusing finger in the redhead's direction.

"So I should just take a shakkahō to the face!" Renji snapped, still glaring daggers at Mai.

"Well if you hadn't broken Otoko-chan in the first place, none of this would have happened anyway!!"

"That's such a stupid name for a music player!!!"

"You're just jealous! Your music tastes suck!! And you still broke it, so you owe me a new one!!"

"It was an accident!! You didn't need to go all psycho on me!"

"You have no idea how hard it is to get one of these things!!! I had to have it special ordered from some very complex connections!!"

Jūshirō sighed loudly, placing his hands on his temples. Looking over at the annoyed royal, he forced a smile. "Perhaps you'd like to come into my office so we can discuss what to do with this certain situation." Nodding lightly, Byakuya followed him into the room, happy to be away from the two bickering lieutenants.

"Hey…where'd Kuchiki-taichō and Ukitake-taichō go?" Mai asked, looking around for the two captains as she continued pulling on Renji's cheeks.

He quickly a tugged himself out of her hold and shoved her to the side. "I dunno, probably to talk about how much trouble you're in."

Ignoring his snickering, she took a seat on the ground. "Yeah, I know I'll get in trouble, but that was the only music player I had."

A pang of guilt hit Renji's heart; she looked so sad right there. Taking a seat on the ground next to her, he sighed. "I'll get ya a new one…I didn't mean to break it."

"I know, and I accept your apology." Mai knew him very well, and she knew that was his version of telling her he was sorry. "I'm sorry too. I guess I kinda overreacted a bit, huh?"

"What do you mean "a bit"?" The red head frowned, watching his friend smile cheekily. "You tried to burn me to a crisp."

"Eh, you're a fukutaichō! You could take it." She smiled, punching him in the arm and laughing.

Having fallen into a comfortable silence, they both listened closely to see if they could hear anything coming from the captain's office. "…fix what's broken…"

"…insignificant…improper use…"

"…if that's good…starting tomorrow…"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Mai turned curiously to her friend.

Renji shrugged in reply, leaning his head back against the wall. "I don't know. All I can hear are bits and pieces."

A loud sigh was heard from the younger lieutenant as she stood up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't wanna sit around here and wait all day. Wanna go to my office and have a drink?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" He asked, staring at her strangely.

"Not if you've gotta deal with Kiyone and Sentarō all day." Brightly grinning at him, she offered her hand. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Despite his initial hesitation, he took the hand. "If you say so."

"Well, now that that has been settled, I'll inform Mai-chan." Jūshirō smiled at the ever stoic Byakuya sitting across from him. "I'm sorry about the problems she caused."

"It can all be fixed. Nothing of high importance was harmed." Byakuya's voice remained apathetic.

Jūshirō forced a smile as he rubbed his neck. "But she demolished your fukutaichō's office…"

"Yes. Nothing of high importance was harmed." He repeated.

Laughing off the little care the dark haired captain seemed to hold for his underling's office, the elder stood. "Thank you for your time, Kuchiki-taichō." The two walked out, both a bit surprised to not find their lieutenants there. "Oh, Mai, please tell me you didn't…" Jūshirō muttered under his breath.

Byakuya turned and began walking to where he could sense Renji…not to mention he could hear the music through the door.

But before he could open the door the sickly captain stopped him. "I'd just like to apologize for Mai beforehand; she doesn't always think things through…Brilliant in places of leadership, but a bit lacking in general situations."

Nodding at Jūshirō, he opened the door. "Abarai, we're leaving."

Much to the surprise of her captain, Mai wasn't drinking Renji under the table. She was actually serving…tea? "Yo, taichō! Did things go well?" She grinned at him.

"Yes, taichō." Renji muttered, walking over to his captain. "I'll get you that new music player, alright, Mai?"

"Alright, thanks, Renji!" She grinned, watching the sixth division members file out of her office. "What's up, taichō? You look…surprised…."

"You didn't get him drunk." The white haired captain stated, taking a seat where Renji had been seated.

Mai raised an eyebrow in his direction, serving a cup of the tea for him as well. "Well, you know how I like to relax with my friends. But I know how much better I am with alcohol, compared to Renji. He is a funny drunk though…" She smiled crookedly for a moment, seeming to remember something. "Oh, right, anyway. I figured since I was already kinda in trouble, I might as well not get myself in more, y'know?"

An impressed smile spread across Jūshirō's features. "Wow, that's very mature, Mai-chan."

"Aren't I always, taichō?" She grinned cheekily, taking a sip of her tea. "Oh, right so what did you and Kuchiki-taichō decide?"

"Ah, right…" Sitting up in his seat, the sickly captain smiled nervously.

* * *

Haha!! No one knows but me!

"Aren't you an evil one?" Mai chuckled, playing with the Narrator's mp3 player.

Yeah, well, I figured this was good for a starter chapter. So right, I like having three stories going at once, it seems good this way.

"It's all good then! Well, except for your mp3. What happened to it?" Mai asked, smacking the Narrator over her head.

Someone stepped on it! It wasn't my fault! Stop hitting me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Why are people so affected by things they're scared of?

"You're asking me that?" Mai stared at the surprisingly serious Narrator. "Like I know! People are just driven by their emotions, I guess."

Wow, that makes a shocking amount of sense…

"Haha, what else can ya expect from me?" The music loving shinigami grinned, patting the Narrator forcefully on her back.

* * *

Noisy snoring was heard from the sixth division captain's room. Byakuya sighed to himself; he was beginning to wonder if he had in fact made the right choice when he talked to Jūshirō. Carefully opening the door, he noticed a mop of copper hair leaning against the filing cabinet next to his desk.

Mai looked surprisingly serene. The royal took notice of how his desk had been completely cleaned. All the files he had pulled out that morning had been put back into the filing cabinet, and the tea had been cleared away. She must have been working for a while. He was surprised to see her so calm, not that he actually minded the peace.

Setting down the papers he had been holding, Byakuya kneeled down next to her, watching the tranquil rise and fall of her chest. At that moment she almost looked…

A loud snore stopped the captain's train of thought. "Ukiyo." He said, standing up straight and staring down at her. She didn't respond. "Stop sleeping, Ukiyo." The dark haired captain muttered, opening one of the file cabinet doors and slamming it shut.

"Who's sleepin', taichō?" Mai muttered groggily, stretching a bit as she sat up. "Mm, sorry, did you need something? I cleaned up your desk, and I fixed that wall I burned."

Byakuya nodded, taking a seat at his desk. "Take these to Abarai." He stated, handing her a folder containing the next missions for the sixth, seventh, and eighth seats of their division.

"Happily, Kuchiki-taichō." Kindly smiling at the captain, she then turned and walked out of the door.

Yawning widely as she went, the lieutenant shook her head. She'd been so tired lately. Apparently the only way Jūshirō saw it to be fair to the sixth division would be for Mai to work off what she owed by helping out around the division for a month. Now, usually she'd be perfectly fine with that, she didn't mind helping out a bit every now and then. But what was beginning to get to her was the fact that not only did she work all day at the sixth division, but she also had to go back to the thirteenth division and perform her normal work there. Because of that, she had no time to do anything else, including sleep.

She yawned again. "I'll hide out and sleep in Renji's temporary office for a bit…"

* * *

"I just feel a bit bad about over working her." Jūshirō sighed, sipping the drink Shunsui had offered him. "She looks so tired all the time now."

The scruffy captain nodded, downing another drink. "Well, if you feel bad about working her so hard, why don't you give Mai-chan a break? Lighten her load around here."

A cough was heard from the other captain. "Yes, I thought about that. But do you think that she would still learn her lesson if I was lenient?"

"She's a smart girl; she probably has already learned her lesson." Shunsui smiled. "And a cutie like her shouldn't be worked too hard, anyway."

Jūshirō laughed in reply, patting his long time friend on the shoulder. "I should have expected you to think that way…"

"Don't think too hard about this; you're doing well in teaching her."

"I can only hope so." The white haired captain smiled fondly. "So, how've things been with Ise-fukutaichō?"

* * *

_Slam!_

"If you're gonna complain about how I do things then don't fucking ask me to do it!!!"

_Thump!_

"I thought you were gonna do it better!! But I guess I was wrong since you suck at everything!!!"

_Crash!_

"Ass hole!!"

Loud bickering pulled Byakuya's focus away from his work. Why did it seem like the two lieutenants couldn't hold a civilized conversation? Not wishing to waste his time, the captain simply continued to work.

_Bang!_

"MY HAIR!!"

Sighing softly, he stood. Less important shinigami all bowed to their captain as he walked through the halls to the office his lieutenant temporarily resided. Rikichi was there again, this time clearing up what appeared to be broken glass of some sort.

Renji held his hair; part of it had been singed off. "What's with you and shakkahō!?"

She just ignored him; walking over to Rikichi and helping him clean up the glass. "Sorry, Rikichi-kun, I didn't mean to make you clean this stuff up." Mai grinned, putting all the glass into a trash can.

"I-It's okay." Rikichi smiled shyly, a light blush tinting his cheeks as she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, hey, Kuchiki-taichō!" The thirteenth divisioner turned her smile to the shinigami standing in the doorway. "Did you need something? I just finished re-organizing Renji's paperwork."

A folder hit her in the back of the head as Renji glared at her. "I didn't need you to organize it the first time!!"

"It was sitting on piles in the floor!! I'm supposed to help out, but nothing can help you apparently! You're hopeless!!" Mai turned and threw the folder back at him with twice the force. Knowing that their battle would be resuming, Byakuya turned heel and began walking back to the safety of his office. "W-Wait, taichō!"

To the royal's surprise a warm hand wrapped around his wrist. Her skin felt soft against his; it left his arm tingling. He stared down at her arm, causing her to quickly release it, though he could still feel the sensation of her flesh against his. "What do you need, Ukiyo?"

"Sorry," a blush spread across her cheeks as she grinned widely and scratched the side of her face. "I, uh…I wanted to know if you needed any help? Renji doesn't seem to appreciate my help, so I figured I could just spend my time with you…" Waving her hands in front of her, her blush grew darker. "I-I didn't mean that! I meant…uh, I-I meant help you out…"

She laughed embarrassedly, rocking back and forth on her heels. The royal found himself staring at her once again. "Come with me."

Her lips curved back into a smile once again as she trotted happily behind him. "'Kay!"

* * *

"Any idea what she's doing?" Kiyone whispered to Sentarō.

"No clue. She's been standing there holding that door for almost three hours…" Sentarō whispered back.

The two third seats were currently watching their lieutenant hold the door and stare at it without blinking for just about three hours. It was a bit unnerving considering she hadn't moved at all in that entire time. The two were beginning to wonder if she was even breathing…Though they did hear her breath in heavily every now and then, which was a bit reassuring.

A small box flew past the third seats, causing them to jump. They turned around to find Renji watching the box hit Mai in the head before falling to the floor. "There's your music player." He grinned, awaiting her angry response.

None came.

"Hey, Mai! I got you your player! You're supposed to say thanks!" The red head glared, growing annoyed with her lack of reaction.

"She hasn't moved at all, Abarai-fukutaichō." Kiyone pointed out, shifting uncomfortably. "She could be dead!"

He snorted and walked over to her. "She ain't dead! She's probably just being stupid again. Hey, Mai—" Renji shook her arm. To his shock she simply fell over onto the floor, her breathing becoming heavy again "Mai!!"

Everyone ran over to her, checking to see if she was alright. "Is she dead?" Sentarō asked, poking her arm lightly.

A dumbstruck look crossed the sixth divisioners face. "She's…sleeping."

She snored loudly again.

"How is she doing that with her eyes open?" Sentarō asked, staring at her strangely.

Kiyone hid behind him slightly. "It's really creepy!"

Leaning down close to her ear, Renji grinned widely. "MAI!!! Wake UP!!!"

The sleeping woman shot up, knocking her noisy friend in the head as she did. "What?! I wasn't sleeping, I swear!!" Though she remained unfazed by head butt, Renji was busy holding his head in pain. "Huh, what're you doing here, Renji?"

He glared up at her. "How hard is your freakin' head!?"

"It ain't my head's fault! Your head is just too soft!!" She bit back, standing up and stretching. "Ugh, I feel sore…Hey, what're you two doin' here?"

Sentarō and Kiyone both laughed nervously. "We're just looking for Ukitake-taichō!"

"Yeah!" The darker haired shinigami added, standing up with his rival. "We don't see him here, so we're gonna go find him!"

Mai watched them strangely as they ran off. "Okay? Have fun?" She then turned around and noticed a small box with "Urahara Shōten" written on the side. "Music senses tingling!!"

Rukia walked into the small room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw what it contained. "Fukutaichō, what are you doing? And Renji?!"

She stopped rolling on the floor, continuing to hug the box nonetheless. "I got my music player, Rukia!!!" Mai then began coddling the box. "I'm gonna call you "Otoni-chan!" 'Cause you're my "music two"! Get it?!"

Renji stood up and smacked the happy woman across her head. "Stop giving your music players such stupid names!!"

"I like it!!" She shouted, sticking her tongue out at him at the same time.

The red head scoffed, turning his attention to his other long time friend. "Hey, Rukia, what're you doing?"

The adopted royal cleared her throat, standing upright. "Ukitake-taichō is looking for Ukiyo-fukutaichō, and he requested I help to find her." She looked up at Renji, placing her hands on her hips. "But what are you doing here, Renji?"

He scowled; she had been quite cold to him lately. "What? I can't come here anymore?!"

"Well, people usually come to places with a purpose!" Rukia glared at him.

"I only came to give Mai her music player." He was quick to give in this time, not wanting to argue with her. "You know how she is without music."

Despite her surprise that he didn't continue arguing with her like usual, she remembered her initial purpose. "Oh, right, fukutaichō…"

They both looked to find that the thirteenth division lieutenant had vanished without a trace. "Mai?"

"Great, now I've gotta find her again!" Rukia huffed, running off to find the music loving shinigami.

Meanwhile, in the twelfth division…

"Oh, Rin-chan~!" Mai called, trailing through the labs of the research facility. Finding the small shinigami in front of a computer screen as always, she smiled brightly. "Rin-chan!" She called, tackling him in a large hug.

"Ukiyo-fukutaichō? What are you doing in here?" Rin asked, watching the bubbly girl bounce on her heels.

She held out the small box for him to see. "Music! I wanted to know if you still had my music files, and if you could put them on this for me, please."

It was less of a request and more of a demand, but Rin didn't mind if it was for a friend. However today they were busy monitoring the hallows in Karakura; they had to be prepared to send Tōshirō, Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku very soon. "I'd be more than happy to, but today we're kinda busy…"

"Please? It'll only take a second!" She pressed, her music withdrawals getting stronger.

He couldn't resist her pleading. "Okay, one second." In a matter of seconds Rin had plugged in the mp3, loaded all the songs onto it, and handed it back to the lieutenant. "There you go, now go! I don't want you to get in trouble with Kurotsuchi-taichō."

"Thanks, Rin-chan!! I'll get out of your hair now, and don't worry; I know how to deal with Kurotsuchi-taichō." She grinned proudly.

"And how, exactly, do you deal with me?" Mayuri asked, hovering over the lieutenant.

Mai turned around and smiled brightly at him. "Well that's simple, taichō!" In a matter of seconds she had disappeared out of the Research Institute. "You run!!"

* * *

You're a bit of a loser, huh?

"Oh, like you're one to talk! You'd do the exact same thing in my position!!" Mai glared at the Narrator.

No, I just wouldn't let my music player break in the first place!

Digging her knuckles into the Narrator's temples, she glared. "Shut UP!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes I wish I were a house pet.

Mai stared at the Narrator strangely. "Okay, I'm slightly afraid to ask…but why?"

Because then I could lie around at home all day, eat whatever I can get, and I wouldn't have to worry about college.

"Huh, I guess that does seem like a good deal." Mai grinned widely and rubbed her nose. "And no more paperwork neither! Haha, let's do it!!"

…Let's become household pets?

* * *

_"You're cold and so cool, do you know what you do to me?"_ Mai sang quietly to herself as she made copies of some papers Byakuya had requested.

It was almost the end of her first week at the sixth division, and she had finally gotten the hang of her hectic schedule. It was a bit much at first, but she'd been working hard to find her groove. She would wake up early, doing some work in the thirteenth division, then go to the sixth division, working there all night, then go back to the thirteenth division to finish up her work from the day.

Taking the brush she'd been using to copy the documents, Mai began tapping it against the table._ "Oh-oh, if only you could hear how my heart races. Oh-oh, if only you could know how my body aches."_ She stood up and started to dance around the table in small circles. _"Oh-oh! If only you could see! Just what, just what, just what you do to me."_

Clapping was heard from the doorway, causing Mai to stop dancing and singing. "Oh, Hinamori-chan! Did you need something?"

"Did you come up with that song on your own?" Momo asked, walking over to the table to take a seat next to her friend.

A small smile found its way across her lips as Mai placed the brush next to her ink pot. "Yep! I've been making more of my own songs since I've come to the sixth division. Something here really inspires me…"

"Or someone…" The small brunette giggled. "I think I might know!"

"Huh?" She looked over confusedly at her good friend. "What do you mean someone?"

"It seems so obvious…" Momo chuckled, flashing a devilish smile at Mai. "You're clearly head over heels for Abarai-kun!"

A silence settled over the two as the dancer stared at her friend dumbstruck. Then the silence was broken when Mai burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha!! Oh my goodness! You really think that dumb ass could inspire anything in me besides my lunch coming back up?"

Shaking her head the smaller pouted. "No, no, it makes perfect sense! You both fight and argue constantly, but you're always very close despite that; you two act similar to a married couple. And you've been spending so much time with him lately that you're starting to make your own songs. Maybe you've been secretly in love with him for a while and just haven't realized it."

Though she didn't want to admit it, that bizarrely made sense. She'd been friends with Renji for years and now that she was in the sixth division so often she'd been inexplicably happy.

"That's crazy talk. I can't love Renji." Mai huffed, going back to copying the files she'd been told to copy.

"Whatever you say, Ukiyo-chan." Grinning widely as she arose, the fifth division lieutenant walked towards the door. Stopping in the doorway, she turned to her friend. "Also, could you tell Renji that Kira-kun was looking for him?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Hinamori-chan!" Mai turned back to her work, humming the tune she'd been singing earlier. She then stopped. "Maybe I should stop singing that song and go back to stuff that's not mine…" Shrugging it off, she smiled and recalled the opening for Tsumasaki. "Manikyua wo nutta go hon yubi wo chaku kazatta. Soshite kagayaita no wa nan to jibun jishin datta…"

* * *

Mai fluttered happily into the sixth division lieutenant's office, singing along with the song playing on her Otoni. "Love me, love me! Say that you love me~ Fool me, fool me! Go on and fool me~"

Staring at his noisy friend, Renji placed his paperwork down for a moment. "What are you singing? You sound stupid."

"He—" Despite her initial anger, she stopped mid sentence and thought back to what Momo had said. "Uh…uh…" Many thoughts were running through that copper covered head of hers as she let a scarily large smile spread across her lips. "Oh, Renji-kun! Haha, you're so funny! It's in English, silly."

Renji stared at her, eyes like sauce pans. "…Did…did you just call me "Renji-kun"?! And why aren't you yelling back!?"

She swallowed several times to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. "Why would I ever yell at you, Renji-kun? We're friends, right?" Pouting her lips slightly, she leaned forward on his desk and stared at him closely. "Renji-kun?"

The redhead had already flipped over his chair and was now pressing himself as tightly to the wall as he could. "Okay! I think you're sick, Mai, so I'm gonna tell you to go home early today and get some rest."

"I'm not sick, Renji-kun." She giggled, smiling brightly at him. Despite her smile she was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "But thank you for your concern."

"But still! Just go home! Go back to the thirteenth division!" Renji shouted, shoving his good friend out of the door. "Ju-just get some sleep, Mai." And with that, he shut the door.

Mai stared at the door, dumbstruck for a moment, before shuddering. "Some sleep and a shower." She muttered to herself, shaking her head as she made her way back to her division. "I feel utterly disgusting after that. Remember to never _ever_ do that again."

* * *

The captain of the sixth division stared down at his desk. Everything had been completed, and the division had been eerily silent for several hours. And somehow Byakuya was unsettled by that predicament.

Silently rising from his seat, he decided to check on his lieutenants. He held his head high as he walked through the halls, watching his underlings bow and greet him as he passed.

"She looked really out of it." It seemed two people were unaware of their captain's presence.

Mimi frowned. "I agree, she kept saying "never again" over and over again. Do you think Abarai-fukutaichō could have done something?"

"Of course he did! Everyone knows how Abarai-fukutaichō always starts the arguments with Ukiyo-fukutaichō." Ema sighed as she swept the halls. "I'm surprised he sent her home though, I always thought Abarai-fukutaichō liked their arguments."

"Yeah, it's like those two only get closer when they fight. It's almost as if they're married!" The small blonde giggled, placing her hands to her cheeks.

Mimi's silver haired partner did the same. "They would make the cutest couple! Ukiyo-fukutaichō is so nice and so pretty at the same time, and Abarai-fukutaichō is so cool and strong, and they both seem so happy when they're together."

Raising his reiatsu level, Byakuya made his presence known. "Kuchiki-taichō!" The two chorused, bowing lowly. "We're sorry, taichō…"

"Get back to work." He stated, continuing his journey to his lieutenant's temporary office.

"Oh, Kuchiki-taichō, did you need somethin'?" Renji asked, a look of surprise still across his features.

The enigmatic captain stood in front of the small wooden desk. "Have you finished your work?" He asked blankly.

Renji rubbed the side of his face and shook his head. "Not yet, I'm almost done though."

"Where is Ukiyo?" Byakuya's gaze seemed rather harsh.

"Mai was actin' really weird, so I told her she could go early today and maybe get some sleep or something."

The royal stared apathetically at his subordinate. "I did not authorize that. Go retrieve her."

Renji stood up from his desk and stared at his captain wide eyed. "But, Kuchiki-taichō! She was being really weird! She called me "Renji-kun"! And she bein' sweet! She's gotta be sick or something!"

Byakuya glared at him for a moment. "Go retrieve Ukiyo." And with that he turned heel and left.

Renji shouldn't have told Mai to leave. Renji does not have the authority to send her home. That should have gone through Byakuya. Not that Byakuya cared that Mai wasn't there. She was just another underling that was supposed to help out around the sixth division. And that's it. It didn't matter that Byakuya didn't enjoy the silence that had fallen over the division without her. Nope, nu-uh, he didn't care about that one bit.

* * *

"¿Donde esta el corazón de quién tu amas? Tal vez en un rincón del mar de tus besos. Del mar que quiero secar. Del mar…" Mai played quietly on her guitar as she sang along to Tal Vez.

She had finished her work at the thirteenth division, (thankfully Jūshirō had lightened her load), and was now free to do as she wished. Setting the guitar to the side she rolled on her stomach. "Ugh! I feel so retarded. I don't even think I like Renji! Well, I like him as my friend, but that's it." Mai stared boredly at the grand piano opposite to her bed. "I'll apologize to him the next time I see him."

A large grin spread across her features as she ran over to her piano. "Time for happy!" She laughed happily as she played the opening for Te wo Tsunaide. "Kutsu wo nugisute hadashi ni natta. Soshite atashi wa nami wo ketta. Futari tsukutta suna no shirotachi sawaranai you ni. Dakedo sugu nami ni kesarete. Atashi wa youyaku omoi ni kizuita—"

At that moment Renji burst through the door. "Yo, Mai, taichō said you gotta come back." He looked at her nervously. "Y-you're not still acting weird, right?"

"What are you, retarded? Haha, I was just jokin' around earlier." Mai grinned broadly as she stared at her friend. "Sorry if I scared ya, it was just too much fun."

"Haha, alright, then we're good. So c'mon, I still got work to do." The tattooed lieutenant chuckled, tossing his arm around her neck and rubbing his fist in her hair.

"Hey, hey! Don't mess with the hair!" She laughed, shoving him out of the door. Before leaving Mai turned and grabbed her zanpakutō and followed Renji. "Let's go."

* * *

Whoo, that chapter had a lot of songs in it.

"Hey, well we both know all the words to all those songs." Mai chuckled, dancing to the song playing on the Narrators computer. "What song is this? This one's new."

It's called Don't Trust Me, it's on the mix CD someone gave me…

"Haha, looks like a special someone, ne?" Mai giggled, poking the Narrator's side. "Is it your current screw toy?"

…Maybe…


	4. Chapter 4

Mai stared boredly at the wall, fiddling with one of the many odd objects in the Narrator's room. "When are you gonna start writing again? You really suck, you know."

Hey, I've been busy! I'm looking for a new job, changing schools, trying to quit smoking, and worrying about where me and a certain someone are going.

"Oh? So you're going places now?" Mai giggled, slightly interested now.

Only with him. I love him, with my everything. And you'll figure out what this feels like soon enough, don't worry.

* * *

Looking around the room, Mai sighed to herself. It was already the beginning of her third week in the sixth division, and she'd run out of things to do.

Renji had left several days ago, which meant she should have had to spend more time in the sixth division, but she was already out of things to do.

"That look that you give me blows my mind, and you leave me breathless every time. If only there was something I could say, to keep you looking over my way." Mai looked down at her guitar that she had brought with her. She then picked up her brush and scribbled down a few chords and words on her paper. "Calm and collected, cool and respected, you're simply amazing to me."

The door to Renji's temporary office opened and much to the lieutenant's surprise her temporary captain came into the room. "Hey, Kuchiki-taichō! What's up?"

Looking around aristocratically, Byakuya took in the surprisingly orderly office. "Has all the work for today been completed, Ukiyo?"

"Yes, taichō, it's been completed for several hours. I also cleaned the room and helped clean the halls in the vicinity of your office and this one. You seemed busy when I finished, so I decided to await your next orders here." Grinning brightly at him, she set down her guitar and stood up. "I didn't wanna bother you, so I've been trying to stay quiet."

"Give me that paper." Byakuya stared intently as she handed him the sheet she'd been writing on. After reading over the words on the page he felt a strange satisfaction run through him. "Play the song."

Mai's eyes became like sauce pans."T-taichō? Are-are ya sure?" He nodded and set the paper on the desk again.

"I wish to hear what you've been spending so much time on." He stated.

"R-right." Mai forced a smile, despite her nervousness. She'd never actually played anything she'd written for anyone. She picked up her guitar, and strummed a soft opening to her song. "I never asked to feel like this. When I see you I begin to feel sick. Not that I should complain, but you're taking over my brain. These butterflies keep fluttering, and I swear I'm stuttering. I feel like I'm going insane!"

Smiling as she felt those butterflies flutter through her own stomach she picked up the pace for the chorus. "That look that you give me blows my mind, and you leave me breathless every time. If only there was something I could say, to keep you looking over my way." She then began rocking with her guitar and tapping her foot to the beat. "Calm and collected, cool and respected, you're simply amazing to me."

She slowed the tempo a bit going to the second chorus. "You walk on by without a passing glance. Those are the times I know I'd never have a chance. I feel you so far away from me, but I still sit around dreaming of what could be. I wish I knew what to say, to get you to look my way. I wish you would notice me!"

Mai closed her eyes and began dancing around as she sang the chorus again. "That look that you give me blows my mind, and you leave me breathless every time. If only there was something I could say, to keep you looking over my way. Calm and collected, cool and respected, you're simply amazing to me."

The beat remained at a steady pace as she went to the bridge. "If you asked, I would give you my all. If you wished, I would take on it all. You're more than I could ever ask for, definitely all I need. I--" Mai stopped strumming and frowned for a moment before smiling at the sixth division captain.

"Heh, s-sorry, taichō. I never exactly got around to that last bit of the bridge. It's incomplete, but I can't seem to figure out the right words to add the emphasis it needs." She sighed, a small frown on her lips as she looked down at her guitar.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment before picking up the brush and eloquently writing down a line on her paper. "I expect you to come to my office in an hour. I will see you then."

And with that the captain walked out. Mai smiled to herself and strummed the bridge of her song and looked down at the words she'd written. "If you asked, I would give you my all. If you wished, I would take on it all. You're more than I could ever ask for, definitely all I need." Her eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful hand writing of her captain. "If only we could be together for eternity." She sang through the chorus once more before ending the song with, "You're far beyond amazing to me."

She hopped around excitedly and danced in circles as she waved her guitar around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!!! Taichō rocks!! I can't believe he came up with that line. I wonder what other genius lines he's got up his sleeve…" Staring off thoughtfully into the abyss, Mai began daydreaming about all sorts of romantic thoughts Byakuya had to secretly be hiding.

* * *

"Oh, Kuchiki-taichō! Thank you so much for helping me complete that song, it's completely wonderful now." Mai simply seemed to glow as she smiled brightly at him. He stared back at her, admiring her simple happiness beneath his icy exterior.

Just then a knock was heard. "Kuchiki-taichō, please forgive me for the intrusion."

"Come in." Byakuya replied, motioning for Mai to sit in the seat opposite of his.

The door opened, and a tall, lean, male walked into the room. His sharp features were complimented by his slick, ebony hair, but what really stood out were his crystal clear, blue eyes. "Good afternoon, taichō." He smiled kindly at his captain before turning his gaze to the music loving vice captain. Mai felt her heart skip a beat. "And might this ravishing creature be the fukutaichō of the thirteenth division?"

She stood, smiling shyly at him and twirling one of her long, copper tresses. "She might be. My name is Ukiyo Mai, and who might you be?"

The charming young man took her hand and kissed the top of it. "My name is Yukashii Koushaku. And I must say it is quite an honor to meet you, Ukiyo-fukutaichō."

"Oh, no need to refer to me as fukutaichō, Yukashii-san. Just call me Ukiyo-san." Her blush had only gotten worse as he smiled suavely at her.

"Thank you, Ukiyo-san. What a kind young woman you are for someone of your beauty and skill, I ca--"

Koushaku's kind compliments were cut short as Byakuya's reiatsu flared. "Yukashii, you are simply here to take these documents to the first division. Now leave Ukiyo and I to our work."

Koushaku looked from Byakuya to Mai, then back to Byakuya. "Ah, forgive me, taichō. I did not realize you and Ukiyo-san were so busy." Turning his attention back to Mai, he took her hand and kissed it once more. "Forgive me as well, my beauty; I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"I-it's alright." Mai giggled, swaying back and forth on her heels. "I usually finish work here around 9. Perhaps you could meet me at the north courtyard after I'm finished?"

"Sounds like a lovely arrangement." He picked up the files and bowed to his captain. "Good afternoon, taichō." Then he turned to Mai once again. "And I will see you later, Ukiyo-san."

Mai giggled once more and waved to him as he left. "B-bye! Bye!" She continued smiling and giggling as she took her seat again. It was then that she finally noticed the particularly terrifying expression Byakuya had on his features. "Uh, taichō? Are you okay?"

Turning his cold glare to her, he softened the expression a bit, creating a calm, cool outer shell again. "Having you reside in the temporary office is hindering the flow of work, so you will now be working in Abarai's office. You will move your belongings to that office, and report back here. There are many things I have for you to do."

"Oh, uh, I won't have to stay late, will I?" She questioned, beginning to worry if she'd get the chance to see Koushaku tonight or not.

"Your work is your work. It will require as much time as it takes for you to complete it." Byakuya stated, turning his attention back to his work. "You will not lose your focus over a trivial, social matter. You will not step out of line."

"Right, Kuchiki-taichō." Her expression turned somber as she looked at her hands. "Forgive me for my questions, they were _out of line_." Mai's voice seemed to quiver as she mentioned that last line and she felt tears building up in her eyes. Never had she heard such anger in his words, nor had he ever scolded her. It really hurt her. "I-I'm gonna go."

As Byakuya stared at the door Mai had just run through he felt a burning sensation in his throat, and a tightness in his chest. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel right after seeing her run out crying.

He couldn't understand this feeling of guilt.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!!" Mai cried, holding the Narrator tightly. "Wh-wh-why i-is he so-s-so m-mean t-t-t-to me?"

Some people are just jerks. There's not much you can do with them.

"I b-be-bet he doesn't ev-even c-c-c-care!" She continued to sob and squeeze the life out of the Narrator.

I-I'm not so s-sure about th-th-that. Please don't k-kill me…C-c-can't…breathe…


	5. Chapter 5

I can't decide how I should feel right now.

"I know how I should feel now." Mai huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kuchiki-taichō is a jerk. A big jerk."

Yeah, it sucks on the jerk's end too. I should know; I've been a huge jerk lately. I'm so lucky he puts up with me.

* * *

Panting lightly, Mai ran to where she agreed to meet Koushaku. She felt horrible about being two hours late, and figured that he'd probably have left already, but it was worth a chance to see if he was truly an amazing person.

"…Huff…huff…dammit…" Looking at the empty courtyard Mai let her disappointment show. "…I guess I was too late."

"I knew I sensed an amazing beauty…" The ever pleasant smile of the handsome sixth divisioner greeted the lieutenant of the thirteenth division. "Good evening, Ukiyo-san."

She was so happy she was practically crying. "Yukashii-san…I am so, so sorry about being late. Kuchiki-taichō kept coming up with more and more work for me, it just wouldn't stop. And then all of the work he was coming up with was all work that a bunch of the other members could have done. He was just determined to ruin my night, that bastard! And he—"

Koushaku placed a finger to her lips, silencing her rants regarding the icy captain. "I know, Ukiyo-san, I know. Kuchiki-taichō did the same to me, that's why I arrived after you. Actually, I think I could have beaten you here if I hadn't stopped by the garden first."

"Why'd you…?" Mai was once again silenced, but this time joyfully, as Koushaku pulled out a small twig filled with cherry blossoms. "Oh, Yukashii-san, that's so kind of you…"

"Forgive me for not retrieving a bouquet to match your beauty, but for a beauty so immaculate there is no way to match it with flora."

A blush spread across her cheeks. She was so happy that he was there with her, and so flattered by the compliments…But she still couldn't help but find her thoughts drifting back to Byakuya.

She wondered why he'd been acting so strange lately; he seemed to be flip-flopping with his moods, which was strange enough coming from someone who seemed to lack all emotions. And the flowers Koushaku had brought, though the sentiment was all him, only made Mai think of Senbonzakura's powers, which led her back to one person.

Koushaku cleared his throat, shifting nervously as her expression had turned somber. "Do you not like sakura?"

"Oh, no, Yukashii-san, I love it, I do. I'm sorry, it's just been such a long day that I'm rather tired." She smiled kindly, sweetly holding the flowers to her chest. "Thank you so much, this is one of the kindest gifts I've received in a long time."

His smile seemed to glow. "Ah, but such a splendor should be more than accustomed to this sort of treatment."

Chuckling to herself, Mai brushed her hair behind her ears. "Well, if you wanna call this," she motioned to her dirt stained uniform, "splendor, I suppose I'll allow it. But if you can't tell, I'm generally quite busy with my work. Kuchiki-taichō has made sure of that."

"Well, now is not the time to dwindle on such topics. The night is young, and I have the pleasure of being with the most beautiful woman in Soul Society." Koushaku gently took her hand and began leading her away from the courtyard.

"Where are we going?" She didn't want this to go too far, but she did want to go with him.

Pausing and turning to face her, he stared his icy blue eyes into her vibrant green eyes. "Anywhere you'd like to go…"

* * *

Mai rubbed her eyes and yawned. The sun had already risen and she was just coming back to her division. Koushaku had been so sweet, he took her away from all the stress of seireitei to rukongai where they spent time together simply walking around and getting to know one another.

She did not regret spending the night with him; however she knew she had a bit of catching up to do with her work from her division, which would also affect her work in the sixth division.

"Mai-chan! Where have you been?!" Jūshirō gasped, coughing loudly and holding his chest.

Rushing over to her captain she gripped his shoulders lightly. "T-taichō? Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, Ukitake-taichō, I didn't mean to make you worry!"

As he calmed his coughing fit he leaned heavily on her. "It's fine…" Jūshirō regained his balance and sighed. "I didn't know what had happened to you. And I began to worry when Kuchiki-taichō said he wished to meet with me to discuss you."

"Discuss me?" Mai seemed a bit shocked about that, but changed her expression to show the anger she still felt from the previous night. "You know what? I don't even care! I'm going to my office. And if that jackass-taichō wants to talk _to_ me, he can come and find me!"

"Mai-chan…" Much to Jūshirō's surprise she ignored his call and stormed off to her office, slamming the door behind her. Moments after Mai holed herself in her room, he heard the blaring, angry sounds of a band she had once told him was named Rammstein.

Jūshirō walked into his own office, taking a seat at his desk and sighing heavily. He was more than shocked at her behavior; Mai had always been so close to him. Jūshirō even recalled when she was a young academy student who was so eager to advance that she would come to his division and offer her services as much as she was available. He had no way of understanding why she was acting that way.

There was a light rap on the door, as a soft voice called, "Ukitake-taichō, may I come in?"

"Please come in." He called in reply.

The tiny sixth divisioner, Rikichi, shuffled his way inside. "Pardon me if I'm bothering you, I was sent here by Kuchiki-taichō to request your presence at the sixth division. There has been an emergency in the human realm, so he must prepare to retrieve his lieutenant. But he would still like the meeting to take place today."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll come by. Should I bring Mai-chan with me?"

"Ah, well, um, Kuchiki-taichō didn't say anything about Ukiyo-fukutaichō." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "…I-I'm not sure if you should bring her though. She might not be happy with the situation…"

"I understand." Jūshirō nodded, standing from behind his desk and smiling. "Well, let's not keep Kuchiki-taichō waiting."

* * *

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein. Ohne dich. Mit dir bin ich auch allein…_

As the foreign lyrics of Ohne dich flowed through Mai's head, she began to feel badly about how she'd acted towards her captain. She felt much better about dealing with Byakuya as well.

Standing and stretching lazily, Mai yawned. "I guess I should go finish my work at the sixth division, I've only got a few days left. And I better apologize to Ukitake-taichō when I see him next."

Placing her zanpakutō on her hip and her headphones on her head, she pumped up the volume to "I Gotta Feelin'" by the Black Eyed Peas and danced her way to the sixth division.

"Ukitake-taichō…?" Much to her surprise, she found her captain sitting in Byakuya's office. Turning off her mp3 player and sneaking closer to the door that was cracked open slightly.

"There's no way I could ever consider that. Mai-chan is far too important to my division." Jūshirō stated sternly.

Though she couldn't see Byakuya, Mai knew he wasn't happy; she could feel his fluctuating reiatsu levels. "Then I must rearrange our contract. Ukiyo will work for the sixth division for another month."

Jūshirō seemed to be becoming frustrated. "And why, exactly, do you wish to extend Mai-chan's contract?"

That was it. Mai slammed the door open, glaring hatefully at the aristocratic captain. "No."

Byakuya watched her eyes, he was slightly shocked at the amount of hate she held in that gaze. "I did not allow you to come in, Ukiyo."

"Fuck you! I'm not gonna do this anymore!" She finally released her rage. Her reiatsu rose to its highest potential, along with her voice. "I'm a living being!! My life is not something to be bargained! You can't decide this shit!"

The sixth division captain let his reiatsu burst as well. "Silence. I will not have you speak to me in such a manner."

"That's bullshit! I won't be talked down to by you! I **hate** you, Kuchiki Byakuya!!" Mai could feel tears forming in her eyes, so she turned to storm off, stopping only to shout over her shoulder. "Ukitake-taichō, I'm gonna need to request that my vacation start _right now_."

Byakuya stood to stop her, but she'd already run away. "Ukitake-taichō, I would suggest not allowing Ukiyo to leave as such."

Jūshirō watched the other captain carefully. It almost seemed as if Byakuya were angry about Mai requesting her vacation time then. "I, personally, think Mai-chan needs a break."

His expression turned icily cold. "Then she should finish her requirements here before the break."

It was the elder captain's turn to glare. "If you're so adamant about extending her time here, then perhaps she should begin her second term after a break."

Though Byakuya retained his cool composure, Jūshirō could tell Byakuya was mulling over another reason to make her stay. "I will shorten the time Ukiyo is required to work here to the original week she had left. She may rest after this final week." He stated coolly.

Jūshirō was still suspicious of exactly why Byakuya wanted her to stay, but couldn't quite figure out why he would. "I'm afraid that is still my decision, Kuchiki-taichō."

An odd thought came to his mind: could Byakuya have developed some sort of feelings for his Mai-chan? The young girl that was becoming more and more like a daughter to him every day? Could it be possible? He could remember when Byakuya had courted his previous wife, Hisana. He had been nothing but kind to her and very romantic as well. Perhaps he wished to do the same but is holding himself back…

"My decision is still to let her go." Jūshirō stated firmly.

Byakuya look at the clock, annoyance spread clearly across his face. "Ukitake-taichō, we've run out of time. I will discuss Ukiyo's remaining time with you at another time."

"Until then." Jūshirō added, fervent to leave the tense room.

Something was most definitely happening between the captain of the sixth division and the lieutenant of the thirteenth. And he was prepared to make them work it out as soon as possible, but he knew they would get nowhere with the tension between them at the moment. And perhaps after a break they'd both know what they wanted.

* * *

As Mai stormed her way home, she found herself running into a very familiar person. "Ukiyo-chan? What's wrong?" Koushaku rushed over to her, attempting to find any physical reason for her tears.

"Koushaku…" She cried, latching onto him and sobbing into his chest. "I can't do it anymore! I'm done attempting to repay my debt to that _asshole_!"

He held her close and rocked her, shushing her and reassuring her as well. "It's alright, Ukiyo-chan, shhh, you're alright now…"

Taking hold of his kimono, she shook her head. "I'm leaving, tonight. I can't stand being around here right now. I need to get away."

Koushaku smoothed her hair out of her face, locking his eyes with hers once again. "Where are you going? When will you be back?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm going as far away as I can: to the human realm. And, knowing my taichō, I should have a week, maybe two."

"No way…" Koushaku mumbled, a smile showing on his lips. "I was just given a reassignment to the real world for the next two weeks."

A smile showed on Mai's features as well. "Really?" She sniffled again, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Come with me." He stared at her kindly, holding out his hand in invitation.

Without even a second thought she took his hand. She knew that he was the real way to make her forget about that royal bastard completely.

* * *

"Ha! This'll be amazing! I can tell the romance is stirring!!" Mai grinned, doing her happy dance.

Yeah, now if only it would stir faster with me and my man. It's not bad, it's just stress filled.

"Ugh, don't get me started on stress. Byakuya has caused me so much stress!"

Right, won't do!


	6. Chapter 6

"I love the human world!" Mai twirled, humming happily.

As do I, when I get the chance to sleep in at least. But that happens once a month, at best.

"That's the fun of vacations!" She grinned cockily.

* * *

Beautiful music accompanied by the flashing lights made everything so much more real for Mai as she and Koushaku jumped up and down along with the crowd. It was Mai's first real world concert, and she was so happy she was able to see one of her favorite bands, Stereopony.

"_Kotae no nai mainichi ga tada sugite yuku jikan ga kore kara saki dou naru no darou? Wakaranai…_" Mai sang along with Aimi and half of the crowd.

Koushaku simply smiled and thanked whatever God was out there for allowing him to be this close to her.

_Tsukiakari no Michishirube kumo wo koe boku ni todoke susumu beki michi wo terashite yo. Kyou ga donna ni kowaresou demo…_

The music was loud enough to flow through the room, but still silent enough that no one else in the division could hear. Byakuya tapped his foot to the beat. The boom-box Mai left in his office contained a CD he recalled she claimed was her favorite music.

He could understand why she enjoyed it, the music was fairly catchy.

* * *

Her eyes practically jumped from her skull when Mai caught a glimpse of the diamond studded necklace hanging from Koushaku's fingers. It was a simple silver necklace with a diamond encrusted eighth-note hanging from the chain.

"You didn't, Yukashii-kun!!" She cried, throwing her arms around him and jumping into his grasps. "Thank you!"

He smiled as he gripped her tighter. "Anything for you, Ukiyo-chan."

After allowing him to place it around her neck she spun in circles. "Do you know why eighth-notes are my favorite?" Koushaku shook his head. "It's 'cause there are so many different looks to them, but they all sound beautiful when they're correctly connected. They make the look of the music so much more beautiful!"

Beautiful, she'd claimed. Byakuya couldn't understand why she felt the need to insert so many short notes into her music. She'd told him that they made it look more beautiful, but he couldn't see it. It only made it more confusing to him.

Perhaps beauty was only relevant to the beholder.

* * *

Darkness blanketed the human world, only broken by the glorious glow of the stars that made it to earth despite the light of the town repelling them.

Koushaku pointed to the sky directing Mais attention to the brightest star in the moonless sky. "You see that really bright one? That one that looks like it's got a blue tint to it?"

"Yeah," Mai nodded, squinting to picture it better, "it's really shiny."

"Well, that star is in the midst of a supernova explosion." He mentioned, sitting up to get a slightly closer look. "I've been watching it for the past few weeks. It's the first supernova I've seen in almost one hundred years."

Her attention was quickly drawn to him instead of the luminous sky. "Really? You must really like stars, huh, Yukashii-kun?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, huh?" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I've always wondered what sorts of strange and magical things could be out there. Space is so gigantic; there are so many different things in the sky, and so many different things are constantly being discovered." Placing his arms behind his head, he leaned back and rested on the ground. "I believe that if I had a job in my past life, I must have been an astronomer, and devoted my time to finding all sorts of amazing discoveries."

"That's pretty amazing." She mumbled, turning her gaze back to the stars. So many others must love the stars like Koushaku; she wondered who else could be watching this very same phenomenon.

And that very same thought was running through another mind right now. Except slightly more specific.

Byakuya stared at she stars from his home. How he wished he could know what she was doing. Perhaps she was seeing what he was seeing. Perhaps she wondered what he wondered. Perhaps…she missed him, as he missed her.

* * *

The light of the sun glowed brightly as Mai and Koushaku went to the beach together. They laughed and splashed in the water, each enjoying the presence of the other. "Yukashii-kun! Come on; let's go out to the deep water!"

He grinned and laughed as she pulled his arm. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Bet you can't get me!" She taunted, splashing some of the cold water in his face. He said nothing, but suddenly ran after her just inches away from catching her. A squeal of delight was heard as Koushaku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into the salty water of the sea with him. "Haha!! Yukashii-kun, s-stop tickling me!" Mai cried, twisting and pulling but not finding the ability to pull herself from his strong grasps.

Koushaku smiled at her, pinning her down in the extremely shallow water. It took his breath away; she looked so beautiful with the sparkling water and sand surrounding her. "Forgive me," he breathed huskily, leaning closer and closer to her, "I can't resist."

She wanted it, she wanted it so badly, she…moved? "C'mon now, Yukashii-kun, can't you ever keep up?" Mai forced a laugh as she grinned and ran away from him.

Despite his disappointment, he smiled and waved to her. "Hey, don't run to far away, or I'll really have to step it up and get you!"

The fact she moved made her wonder. Didn't she like Koushaku? So, why did she move? She shook her head and continued playing with the sixth divisioner. Frolicking and splashing was enough the keep Mais mind free of stressful people back in Soul Society at least.

But the same couldn't be said for the afore mentioned people. Specifically Byakuya.

Whoever would have guessed that royalty could be such a mess? Every paper he'd used since she left was out of place, his office was beginning to look like Renjis, and he was even caring less and less about his appearance.

He hadn't been eating much, or sleeping for that matter, but he was still too prideful to apologize to her, or request that she return to Seireitei.

A light knock was heard from the door. "Hey, taichō, can I come in?" It was Renji.

"Enter." Byakuya coolly stated, pushing some of the papers into one somewhat neat pile.

Renji opened the door with his foot, attempting to balance his large stack of papers, but tripping on an empty ink pot that Byakuya neglected to pick up. In a clumsy movement, the lieutenant dropped all of his papers, causing them to fly all over the room. "Shit!! Sorry, Kuchiki-taichō, I didn't mean to do that!"

The icy glare of his captain made Renji slightly nervous. "Clean it. All of it." He stated, rising from his seat and leaving the room.

He wasn't quite sure where to go, but he knew he couldn't remain there.

* * *

Time had passed so quickly, it was almost the end of her two weeks. Mai didn't feel ready to leave yet, but she knew that she needed to soon. But, one more day of lazing about town couldn't hurt. Taking her time to walk through the streets, Mai took in the city she'd begun to love.

Everything seemed so simple here, kids were free to play, there was never a dull moment to be had, and everything Mai found was so beautiful. She just loved it all. The sights, the city, Byakuya-taichō, the people…Wait a moment…

"K-Kuchiki-taichō?!" She stammered, staring at him incredulously.

His disposition remained as serene as ever. "Yamamoto-sōtaichō has ordered all shinigami, specifically all taichō and fukutaichō level shinigami, to return to Seireitei immediately."

It took her a moment to catch up on what exactly had just happened. "But, why are you here?"

"To retrieve you, obviously." He mentioned, turning to walk away. "Come, Ukiyo."

"But, taichō…" Mai stopped, seeing Byakuya turn his head, a genuinely surprised expression on his features. Following his gaze she noticed…Rukia?

No, this woman was different, and older. She looked to be nearly fifty years old, though she was aging well. The woman smiled as a young boy grasped her hand and yanked at it. "C'mon Hisana-oba! I wanna go to the park!"

"But, Yosuke, I thought you were going with your okaa-san and onee-san today?" The woman named Hisana asked.

Mai watched the pained expression on Byakuya's face worsen. "K-Kuchiki-taichō…?"

He jerked away from her touch, reaching back and forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "We're leaving now."

A strained gasp resonated from Mai as she attempted to pull her arm from his grasp. "H-hey, you're…taichō, tha-that hurts! Let me go!" He released her, but kept his back to her as he walked to the portal that led back to Soul Society. She wasn't stupid; she knew something very strange was going on. And Mai was going to find out. "Kuchiki-taichō, what was that about? You knew that woman, didn't you!?" She continued to bombard him with demanding questions while he led her back home. "Please, just tell me what that was. That Hisana woman looked just like Rukia-chan, and you reacted to her in a way that seemed familiar. What are you hiding?"

It was as if she hadn't said a single word that entire time. Byakuya just ignored everything she said and continued walking in front of her. That gesture was enough to make Mai's heart ache. It was painful to see someone open him up so deeply and to have him just shut her and everyone else out like that. As they reached the other side, she stopped and turned around. "Keep moving, Ukiyo."

But she did not budge.

"Keep. Moving. Ukiyo." His eyes looked so cold they were almost hateful.

But she stood her ground. "I will not, Kuchiki-taichō." Her glare met his and matched his fierceness. "I was so much happier in the human world." Despite Mai's quivering voice, she remained calm. "I was so much happier with Yukashii-kun…"

Byakuya stepped closer to her and stared down at her intimidatingly. "You are here now and you will remain here. No complaints, Ukiyo_-fukutaichō_."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. He'd embarrassed her, he'd demeaned her, but he was so…close to her. "I hate everything about you, taichō…" Her voice became a whisper, and she subconsciously moved closer to him. "But I-I…" She could feel her frustration bringing her to tears, so she quickly turned heel and began walking away.

Tension built in his arm as Byakuya resisted the urge to reach out and stop her. Instead he watched her walk away, wishing he could do things differently. "…Wait…" He sighed at the last moment, knowing that she'd never hear him anyway.

* * *

"Why is always so infuriating now?!" Mai huffed, pacing angrily.

Hey, at least he's making some progress. You know he'd never just magically have a change of heart out of nowhere.

"I…I guess so…" She sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

It's almost my birfday!

Mai stared at the Narrator strangely. "What's a birfday?"

It's the most awesome day of the year! December 9th is the day I turn another year older! And this year is an extra special year too!

"Oh, you mean your birthday!"

Whateva, mah nizzle.

* * *

Blue skies stared back at Mai as she furrowed her brows in frustration. It just made no sense that everything she did turned out so wrong.

_I picture you in the sun, wondering what went wrong…_

There was no need for a stereo; she could play this song perfectly in her head. Even if the lyrics were mocking her.

Maybe she needed to be mocked. She'd said some very cruel things to Byakuya, and she'd finally seen just what Koushaku really was. Her stomach churned as she thought back to her last conversation with Koushaku.

_"I think you just need to forget about Kuchiki! He's done nothing but harm this delicate flower with lies and cruelty." Koushaku took Mai's hand and pulled her closer. "I could never do such despicable acts to a beauty as you, Ukiyo-chan. Stay with me and forget about horrid excuse for a shinigami."_

_Anger flashed through her as she threw Koushaku's hands off of her. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Byakuya's been nothing but good to me! So what if he's got problems expressing himself, everyone does! But he always has those tiny tells that let you know that he does care. Like when he tenses up when I start getting upset, or when he'd let me hide in Renji's office just so I could catch up on my sleep. Byakuya is by far the best thing that's happened to me since I've become a shinigami! I love him!"_

_Even she had to stop and stare when those last three words slipped from her lips. "I…love him. I really do."_

_Koushaku stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "I've been working my ass off trying to get you to like me, and you go confessing your love for my taichō? That's not how this is going to work." Forcefully, he gripped her arm and began leading her away from the courtyard to somewhere more personal._

"_Let go, Yukashii!" Mai glared at him and ripped her arm from his grip. "What do you think you're doing!? I'm your superior!"_

"_I'm not just going to sit back and allow you to run off with Byakuya. You owe me for all the time I spent with you trying to be all nice and sweet. And I'm gonna get what I'm owed. Now, c'mon!" Again he gripped her arm and tugged._

_In a single movement she pulled out her zanpakutō and held it to his throat. "There is a reason I'm the fukutaichō of the thirteenth division. I won't release Ikazuchi Monooto for scum such as yourself though, so don't worry. But I won't be afraid to snap a few limbs off. Don't come near me again, Yukashii."_

In the end Mai knew she'd made bad decisions all around. But she still hoped she could fix things, at least with the only good decision she'd made in her life. "I've gotta try at least."

* * *

The tea on his desk had long since become cold, annoying Byakuya far more than it should have. Stupid tea, what the fuck was it doing there anyway? It needed to get out of his fucking way!

As quickly as his thoughts had drifted, the pot and cup found their demise at the hands of the captain and his floor. "…Dammit…" He sighed, talking control of his emotions again. This was not the way a royal should hold himself. But that…dog, Yukashii, enraged him to no end.

It was on his way to the Kuchiki mansion that he overheard the obnoxious bragging of Yukashii Koushaku. It seemed that he was intent on telling everyone all the graphic details of his conquering of Mai. It had amazed him that he held onto his temper when he approached Koushaku after that comment. In fact, he remained completely apathetic as he told him to leave the sixth division and to never come back.

But that still left him there in his home, alone, angry, and…in pain. He couldn't imagine Mai being with Koushaku. Hell, he couldn't imagine Mai being with anyone but himself. Just the thought of Koushaku holding her as he prepared to take her made his stomach twist and his throat tighten.

"Taichō…"

Ha, he laughed bitterly to himself. He was even beginning to hear her voice faintly in his head.

"Kuchiki-taichō, please help! I need to speak with you!"

Wait, was the sound getting closer? Byakuya stood and walked to his door, seeing some servants rushing past and hearing their whispers about a girl trying to infiltrate the Kuchiki household. Rukia also followed the commotion, stopping when she saw her brother.

"C'mon, this sucks! I just need to friggin' tell him something!"

"Is that Ukiyo-fukutaichō…?" She asked, staring at her brother in hopes for an answer of what exactly was going on. "Nii-sama, what would Ukiyo-fukutaichō be doing here?"

Silence filled the room as Byakuya focused to make sure his emotions were in check. "Go back to your room."

Though she wasn't happy with that answer, Rukia complied with her older brothers wishes. Byakuya took another moment to calm himself before he went to deal with the cause of the commotion.

"Kuchiki-taichō!" Mais face lit up so brightly upon seeing him that it caused his heart to ache. "Please, taichō, I need to talk to you!"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, but then dismissed his guards. Silently, he ushered Mai into one of the many empty rooms of the Kuchiki mansion. "What is the meaning of this, Ukiyo?"

Taking a deep breath, she considered how to word it. In the end, she came to the conclusion that there was no good way to word it. "Kuchiki-taichō…Byakuya…pardon my directness, but I believe that I'm in love with you."

For only a brief moment the cold shell he kept cracked and a small glimpse of shock flickered in his eyes followed by another shockwave of pain running through his heart. "…And?"

Mai could feel her heart sink as he stared hatefully at her. "A-and, I want to be with you…I left that pig Yukashii to be with you instead…"

"Oh what? Because he wasn't a good enough lay for you?" After the words escaped from his lips, he instantly regretted it.

"…I can't believe I was so stupid." This time Mai didn't attempt to hide even with her tearful eyes. "And I can't believe I actually thought you could love me too. But I guess you just thought I was a whore anyway. Sorry I wasted your time." She calmly walked to the door, but stopped and turned to face him. "And just so you know I never had sex with Yukashii. He attacked me though, and was going to force himself on me, but I fought back. But I guess you're right, I am a whore."

His eyes closed as he sat down and replayed what had just transpired. However, before he could get very much thinking done, Renji walked in. "Are you really gonna let Mai go like that?" He glared at his captain, motioning to the door. "You heard what happened! Anyone could tell there was something more to the two of you, so stop it and just go after her."

Byakuya didn't know what exactly happened, but for once he listened to his lieutenant. He'd loved without being loved in return and, god damnit, he wasn't going to let go of the one who loved him back that easily. All he could hope was that he hadn't done irreparable damage to his relationship with Mai; that he wasn't too late…

* * *

Surprisingly, Mai wasn't having a fit. She wasn't kicking or sobbing, she wasn't turning tables; instead she was walking peacefully through Seireitei going back to the thirteenth division. Maybe she'd finally reached a point of complete peace with her broken heart…or, more likely, she was only feeling so calm because she was soaked and without an umbrella on her walk home. And though she wasn't sure which division she was in, or even if she was still in Seireitei, she sat.

"Seems like a bad time to be sitting alone in an alley, particularly for a young girl as pretty as you, Mai-chan."

The cold droplets stopped hitting her head as Mai looked up and saw Shunsui smiling down at her. "It wasn't really a choice matter, Kyōraku-oji."

"Well, looks like you need a little kindness." Shunsui's expression became very serious as he offered her a hand. "And maybe some hospitality. C'mon, let's get you somewhere warm where you can dry off. You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here much longer."

"I wouldn't care if I did, taichō."

She made no move to accept the offered hand. He sighed and scooped the girl up in his arms. "You're already soaked to the bone, Mai-chan."

Unintentionally, she cuddled closer to the warmth that the eighth division captain radiated. "Hey, Kyōraku-oji? How come we can't decide who we fall in love with?"

Shunsui knew who she was talking about. "Because then that wouldn't be falling in love; that would be forcing love." He looked down at her and smiled. "You know, I think Kuchiki-taichō just doesn't feel prepared to show his honest feelings to you. But enough, you don't need to deal with this stress right now."

"I don't imagine it going away any time soon." Her face flushed and she looked away from the kind captain. "I-I'm sure I just need time…I'm sorry, Kyōraku-oji, I shouldn't be so negative."

"That's the beautiful thing about love," he smiled, "it makes you feel everything so much more intensely than you would ever imagined was possible."

Mai took hold of the umbrella to make it cover Shunsui as well. "That must be why everyone sings of love so much."

"Exactly." Placing her on the ground, Shunsui took the umbrella and ushered her towards the bathhouse. Now, I'll wait outside while you wash up. Then I'll take you to my office and we can figure out what to do with you for right now."

The corners of her lips twisted into a halfhearted smile. "Yeah, thanks, oji-san."

* * *

What was he doing? Byakuya wasn't honestly sure. After Mai ran out and Renji convinced him to swallow his pride he went to the thirteenth division.

But now he didn't know what to do.

"Kuchiki-taichō?" Jūshirō looked in surprise at the visitor standing in front of Mai's office. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya shifted and turned to face the thirteenth division captain. "I am looking for Ukiyo."

He seemed taken back by that comment. "She was going to see you…didn't she see you?"

"She did." Byakuya's expression turned agitated as his pride began taking over him once again. "Ukiyo left, however, and I'd hoped she'd returned here."

Taking a moment to check the weather outside Jūshirō sighed. "I swear that girl is out to give me a heart attack…"

The sixth divisioner felt his muscles tense. "You believe Ukiyo would be out in such weather?"

A chuckle was heard from the elder as he tried to make light of the situation. "You seem to be overestimating Mai's ability to think before acting. However, she's a generally lucky girl, so someone will most likely help her if she needs it."

Byakuya internally grimaced as he thought of what could happen to Mai. It was obvious she'd be sick, but maybe she'd be easier to talk to then…

* * *

You remind me of the babe.

"What babe?" Mai asked, staring at the narrator like she was crazy.

The babe with the power.

"What power?"

The power of voodoo.

"Who do?"

You do.

"Do what?"

Remind me of the babe!

"…You're so weird."

Yeah, well you're a butt face! Be nice to me, I'll be another year older tomorrow!

Mai waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, you just won't let me forget it, will you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Silence sat between Mai and the Narrator as they stared at each other. Both sat in coma like states, neither wishing to speak. "…What's wrong with you?" Mai finally broke the silence.

One word: Krispy Kreme.

Mai paused and thought about that statement. "That's three words, dumbass."

Don't care. Stuffed full of doughnuts. Two dozen makes me happy pandas.

* * *

"Out! Get out!!" Mai yelled, sniffling as she threw whatever she could reach at her dear friend Renji. At the moment Renji found himself being impaled by a classic wooden metronome. "I don't care what that asshole says! I'm sick so leave me alone!!"

"Ouch! Dammit, Mai!" Renji rubbed his head as he hid behind her guitar. The onslaught of random items ceased as he held up the instrument.

"No! Put down my baby!!" She cried, kicking and flailing her arms childishly. "Don't hurt her!"

Keeping a firm hand on her guitar Renji reached for the door handle. "I'm not promising anything right now, you need to stop acting like such a child and at least talk to Kuchiki-taichō. You know he just wants to tell you about his feelings!"

Again she picked up a random object close to her, this time a pillow from her western styled day bed, and chucked it at him. "He already made his feelings clear!" Tears filled her eyes, making them even more red and puffy than they originally were. "I'm nothing more than a whore to him. I don't know why he'd think Yukashii and I would have..."

"Mai…" Renji muttered, dropping the guitar and taking a seat at the edge of her bed. "What are you cryin' for? I bet it's all that fuckers fault. I heard that he was spreadin' shit about the two of you getting physical." His features contorted into an angry scowl. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on him again I'm gonna kill him…"

Though it was obvious that he was only trying to cheer her up, she felt even worse now knowing just what kind of horrible things Yukashii was saying. "Please go away, Renji. I just wanna sleep now…"

He didn't want to, but Renji knew what was going to happen then. "Alright, I'll come back later. Get better, Mai."

Silence was her reply. Talking was too much for her, she was already sick and now crying. In fact, she couldn't even bear to listen to music anymore. It all just made her chest ache. Silence was the only thing that made her feel right. Silence was the only thing that took away the pain.

Silence was the only thing that was as empty as she was.

* * *

The beautiful sounds of a song called Love Me filled the air. That was all he'd listened to ever since he and Mai had fought. Byakuya hadn't gone to work, he hadn't eaten, and he hadn't even left his room since Mai had denied seeing him. All he did was seclude himself with her music and his thoughts.

The piano music drifted through the room and filled the space the silence had left. The silence that he used to love now filled his mind with thoughts of regret.

What was wrong with him? He was still the captain of the sixth division, wasn't he? He was still the head of the Kuchiki household, right? He was still a man, was he not? Of course Byakuya was all of those things! He was supposed to be the one deciding things, not allowing himself to be denied his chance to apologize.

Byakuya stood, his face was scruffy and unshaven, he felt sore from his lack of movement, but he didn't care about any of that; he was going to see her. Now. Whether she approved or not.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san?" Jūshirō looked surprised to find the sixth divisioner all the way in the thirteenth division. "What are you doing here?"

"Ukitake-san," Byakuya began, pushing some of his disheveled hair back into place, "I must speak with Ukiyo."

The elder shook his head. "Mai-chan isn't allowing anyone to see her."

"I must see her, I will not accept no for an answer." He pressed, his pride having been pushed back by his desire to see her. "Please take me to her."

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the obviously weary captain. It was the first time he'd seen him look like that in many, many years. "She's not here."

Byakuya paused for a moment. "Where is she?"

"Sentarō-kun and Kiyone-chan took Mai-chan to the fourth division. They're shouldn't be back anytime soon though." Jūshirō shook his head as he thought back to how sick his poor lieutenant had been when they'd left. Sentarō actually had to carry her to the fourth division because Mai couldn't even breathe.

"…Thank you, Ukitake-san." Byakuya mumbled before disappearing to the fourth division. There was nothing that would stop him from getting to her. Nothing. Period. Not even Yamamoto. Or…Rukia?

"'Nii-sama…" Rukia frowned, looking at her brother's modest appearance. "What are you doing here? You hadn't gone anywhere since…"

There was no point in lying to her; she was bound to find out about his fallen pride sooner or later. "I'm going to Ukiyo."

"But, onii-sama, what about onee-san…?"

Byakuya's entire body stiffened as his facial features iced over to glare at Rukia. The memory of Hisana still remained fresh in his mind, especially of his last sighting of her in the human realm. "What are you talking about?"

The harsh tone he used caused her to flinch uncomfortably. "I-I heard about 'nee-san in the…uh…" Rukia's sentence was lost before it escaped her lips.

He couldn't stand it. Just bringing up Hisana was enough to make his stomach twist. "That's enough."

Her face turned from his gaze; if looks could kill she'd be long gone. It wasn't that she didn't want her brother to be happy; she simply wondered if he was reacting from whatever he felt when he last saw Hisana. "S…sorry, 'nii-sama."

Silence loomed over the two as Byakuya debated his original plan to see Mai. He wanted to see her, to tell her, what he meant to before he let his anger get the best of him. Could he really swallow his pride and be with Mai? But, then a thought crossed his mind. So many Kuchiki family rules were broken when he married Hisana, there was no way he could do that with Mai as well.

But, what could he do?

* * *

What was that noise? Beep, beep…it was a soft, rhythmic beating. Pain flared through her body as Mai attempted to reach up and hold her head. Ugh, there was pain _everywhere_. Her joints hurt, her head throbbed, her throat felt dry, her chest ached…It made her reconsider opening her eyes. But she knew she needed to.

"Mmm…" She croaked, attempting to assess the pain it caused to speak. "…Taichō…"

"Mai…"

The voice that replied was the one she'd least expected to hear. Green flashed as she stared in shock at the person seated next to her. "…Renji?"

He shook his head as she stared at him, offering her a rather delectable looking glass of water. "Yeah, Mai, I came to see if your condition changed at all."

After chugging the glass she looked for more. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean you had pneumonia, and you've been sleeping for the past two days." Renji took her glass and refilled it for her before helping her sit upright. "Unohana-taichō said it was 'cause you were out in that rain for so long."

"I survived." Mai shrugged, feeling the dry and uncomfortable feeling of speaking fading away. "Why are you here though?"

"Actually I came here to try to talk Kuchiki-taichō into going back to work. But he's so-"

Waving her hand wildly Mai took a moment to swallow the water she'd started choking on. "Ack! Wait! What? Kuchiki-taichō's been here?!"

Renji noticed her looking around for him and smirked. "Yeah, he ain't willing to leave your side. He actually just left to talk to Unohana-taichō about anything else that can be done for you."

"Ugh, I think the best thing anyone can do for me is to go find me some anti-inflammatory meds or pain relievers." Carefully rubbing her head, she hoped he wouldn't notice the blush. Or at least attest it to the fever.

In a split second he was on his feet. "I'll go look for some. Er, at least someone to get you some…"

She smiled at him in an attempt to seem sweet, but he received it as seeming exhausted. "Thanks, Renji."

Silence fell over the room. Mai's thoughts were twisting. Why was Byakuya so intent on torturing her? Did he have to be so near to her after breaking her heart? It was his fault she was so sick anyway! She wouldn't have been out there if he hadn't been so cruel to her, if he hadn't brought her back from the human world, if he hadn't…if he hadn't made her come to the sixth division.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought of him. It hurt so badly but she couldn't hate him. It was obvious that she couldn't stop loving him. "Mai?"

"Why…?" She choked, averting her eyes from the very person she didn't want to see. "Kuchiki-taichō, why are you here?"

He could only stare. Byakuya's mind twirled in circles, the turmoil eating away at his stomach and making his heart ache. All the thoughts he'd had since Mai had been taken to the fourth division focused on making her better. Now that words required to be exchanged he found himself at a loss.

Perhaps it was the fever that continued to plague her, but her face glowed a vibrant red. "Look, if you're just going to stand there then you can just leave." Even in her own ears the words sounded harsh. "Pardon my bluntness, sir."

Still his mouth wouldn't allow him to formulate any words. All he could do was walk into the room and take a seat next to the bed.

"Taichō, I don't want to see you. Now or…ever." She began to choke up as the words escaped her lips.

Byakuya watched moist streaks layer over the dried ones that covered her flushed cheeks, only adding to the pain his heart felt. "Mai…"

"Is that all you can say?!" Mai exploded, staring at him angrily and exhausted. "Since when is it anything but Ukiyo to you anyway!?"

His eyes locked on her face, but she couldn't meet his stare. "Mai, enough."

"I'll tell you when it's enough!" She screeched, hoisting herself upright, her feet dangling from the side of the bed as she glared at him. "You ripped out my heart and stomped on it, you don't have the right to tell me when it's enough!"

Three words stopped even time itself for Byakuya and Mai. "I am sorry."

Mai could only stare at him. Her heart was pounding and she was starting to feel dizzy. "Tai-Taichō..."

Byakuya threw himself out of the chair to catch her as she fell forward, her head resting against his strong chest. "Sleep, Mai. I'm not going anywhere."

"Byakuya, why do I still love you?" She whispered as began sobbing helplessly.

All her emotions flowed through her. He could feel them too. Together, without the exchange of words, they understood each other truly for the first time.

* * *

Oh hellz no, did I actually just finish a chapter of my story?

"Oh my goodness, did you?" Mai mocked, staring incredulously at the Narrator.

I think I did! And I think I learned something, I only write when I'm heartbroken.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She frowned.

It's alright, it's no way nearly as bad as the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

You know working two jobs is bull. I don't have any free time!

"You don't, huh?" Mai asked, staring at the Narrator like she was an idiot. "Then what are you doing right now?"

…Avoiding getting ready for work.

* * *

Elusive, constant motion…Jūshirō couldn't figure out why he was so interested in the steam rising from his tea, but he didn't try too hard to think about it. In fact, he wasn't trying too hard to think about anything. If he did he knew he'd drive himself crazy. The wait was killing him already.

"Taichō!" Kiyone called, running and rapping loudly on his door. "Taichō, she's coming!"

The tea was suddenly the farthest thing from his mind as Jūshirō lifted himself from his chair and rushed to open the door. "How is Mai-chan doing?" He asked, looking down at Kiyone.

Sentarō appeared next to her with a large bump on his head and a smile just as large as the bump. "Mai-fukutaichō is perfectly back to normal!"

Jūshirō could barely contain his excitement as well. Without Mai in the division things had been so serious and almost gloomy. Everyone was so busy worrying about one thing or another, not having anyone there to reassure them with a goofy smile that life would all work out, just like the songs say!

"This is fantastic, I can't wait to see her!" Kiyone cheered, laughing to herself as she poked at Sentarō's bump.

"Who can't you wait to see?" Everyone turned around to see a healthy, happy Mai smiling at the three of them. "So what've I been missing out on, guys?"

"Mai-chan!"

"You're back!"

"How are you feeling?"

Kiyone, Sentarō, and Jūshirō all smiled and took their turns greeting her in their own special way, be it a hug, a pat on the back, or hair tussle.

Giggling cutely, she smiled brightly at her friends. "Wow, I didn't realize how much I was missed." She turned to Kiyone and Sentarō and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Thanks for looking after things while I was gone, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Ukiyo-taichō!" The two chorused together.

"Now, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Ukitake-taichō in private." She stated, looking at her captain with distress buried deep in her eyes.

Jūshirō quickly picked up on the distress and ushered the two third seats away from their lieutenant. "Yes, there's much to discuss. Mai-chan's been gone for so long that I'm sure she's lost as to where the division has gotten. I'll happily get her back up to speed."

The two attempted to protest, but eventually just listened to their superiors and ran off into the division to check on the other members, arguing something about who would "check on more members of the thirteenth division first!"

Mai walked into his office, taking a seat in the chair seated in front of her captain's desk. "Thank you, taichō, I…I-I…"

The sickly captain took a seat behind his desk, grabbing an extra cup and pouring some tea in it. "You're alright, Mai-chan, just drink the tea and relax. You can start from the beginning whenever you're ready."

Taking a moment to breathe calmingly, she then sipped the tea he had offered. "Ukitake-taichō, I don't know what to do now. Bya…Kuchiki-taichō and I, well we…" Mai stopped and looked away from her captain, attempting to find the right way to say it. "I love him, taichō. I'm in love with Kuchiki Byakuya. And he…he cares for me too. I'm not sure if I can say he loves me, but I know how much he does care."

"That's great." Jūshirō smiled, attempting to figure what she was so distressed about. "Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"I am, don't get me wrong. But…" She twirled one of her long copper tresses nervously. "Kuchiki-taichō told me a story. A story about love, about a woman named Kuchiki Hisana. He told me about every rule he broke to be with the woman he loved. He also told me about his parents and the promise he made to them to never break a rule like that again."

Jūshirō wasn't dense, he quickly picked up on the cause of her distress. "Mai-chan, please don't cry. I know the situation seems hopeless, but love will prevail."

A sharp inhalation of breath echoed through the room as Mai attempted to hold back her tears. "I don't see how this will work! Everyone knows how we feel about each other, there's no hiding it, and there's no way I can forget my feelings. I can't do anything." The tears were beginning to drip down her cheeks as her voice quivered. "I'm so useless!"

Taking her hand in his, her captain smiled. "You are anything but useless, Mai-chan. Just stop and think of all the things you've done and all the people you've helped. If only you could see the division when you're not here, it's like night and day."

"Taichō…please don't think it horrible of me, but my mind is filled with nothing but Byakuya. Helping my division isn't what makes me happy right now." Mai sighed, sipping the tea she'd been offered.

Jūshirō stared thoughtfully for a moment. "Mai-chan, I have an idea. But I need you to be with me every step of the way, and be prepared to face some hardships because of what I'm about to purpose to you."

"I'm interested."

* * *

Rikichi ran through his division, eyes wide and panting for breath. "Abarai-fukutaichō! Abarai-fukutaichō, I've got big news!"

As the tiny shinigami ran around a corner a hand reached out and yanked him down. "Rikichi, what are you doing?" Renji asked, staring down at Rikichi.

He looked around carefully, hoping to make sure no one else was around to hear what he was about to say. "It's about the thirteenth division's fukutaichō…"

"Mai?" Renji perked up hearing it was about her. "What happened? She's not hurt is she?"

"No, no, no!" Rikichi assured his lieutenant. "It's not that at all. She's perfectly fine and healthy, but something big has happened! It's no longer Ukiyo Mai…"

The tattooed lieutenant looked at his underling rather confused. "What're you talking about?"

Rikichi shook his head for a moment to clear his thoughts. "Her name; it's no longer Ukiyo Mai. Her name is…its Ukitake Mai!"

"Ukitake…Mai…?" Renji was just as confused as ever. "How did Mai end up an Ukitake? Unless…di-did Mai _marry_ Ukitake-taichō?"

"I-I thought that…didn't Kuchiki-taichō…this doesn't make any sense!"

Taking hold of the flustered shinigami Renji stared very seriously at Rikichi. "I know things are really weird right now, and we don't really know what's up with…Ukitake Mai…But there is no possible way for this to be any sort of good news if Kuchiki-taichō finds out. So, just keep quiet about this until I can speak with Ukiy-I mean, Ukitake-fukutaichō."

Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks. "Ukitake-fukutaichō?"

Whatever he'd intended to do with his afternoon was moot. Now the only thing that was going through his mind was finding Jūshirō and getting to the bottom of this. Even if that meant getting a little bit angry.

* * *

There was a light knocking on his door, causing Jūshirō to look up from the paperwork he was looking over. "Come in."

Byakuya threw open the door, causing the sliding door to snap against the frame. "Ukitake, what the hell happened to Mai?"

Standing from his desk Jūshirō moved towards his fellow captain, a look of pure excitement on his features. "Ah, I was hoping I could talk to you about that soon. I suppose I should have spoken to you before all of this happened, I imagine you probably would have wanted to be there. But I was just so excited when Mai-chan agreed-"

A strong fist collided with Jūshirō's face, causing the already sickly captain to fall to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kuchiki?" Mai ran into the room and kneeled by her captain's side. "Don't hurt him!"

Byakuya glared at the two of them. "What? Need to be by your husband's side?"

The two Ukitakes looked at each other and then to Byakuya. "Husband? What sort of insanity are you breathing?"

Her eyes watched him, those beautiful emerald orbs he adored. "How else did you become Ukitake Mai?" He bit, feeling his heart ache as Mai stared up at him.

Standing upright and glaring at the very jealous captain Mai punched Byakuya in the face. "You're an idiot, did you know that? Jūshirō did this for you too!"

"What? Did he do this to prevent us from being together?" Byakuya held his stance, but released his anger. He didn't know what it was about Mai that made him feel the need to be honest with his feelings, but there was no stopping it now.

"He adopted me!"

Everything seemed to stand still as the young noble stared at the now lesser nobles in shock. "You mean-"

"Yeah, you clocked my Otou-san in the face!" Mai huffed, helping up Jūshirō and taking him to his desk to let him sit.

"It's okay, Mai-chan, Kuchiki-kun had no way of knowing what was really going on." Jūshirō smiled at the two and waved off Byakuya's actions, while rubbing the spot where he'd been punched. "You don't even need to apologize, Kuchiki-kun. Please, just take good care of Mai-chan."

It all made sense to him now. Byakuya wasn't quite sure how he could thank Jūshirō enough for what he had done, however now that he was coming down from his anger he returned to his stoic expression.

Mai leaned down to give her new adoptive father a hug, quietly whispering to him, "Thank you, Otou-san. This means so much to him too, I can tell." Standing upright she smiled at Byakuya. "Let's go, Kuchiki."

* * *

One year later.

Mai looked up from her paperwork; the sound of footsteps rushing outside of her door was rather sudden and distracting. "I wonder what's going out there." She thought to herself, returning to the work she'd been neglecting.

Over the past few days Byakuya had been more possessive of her and her time. Not that she minded spending more time with him, but she was beginning to fall behind in her work at the thirteenth division. Her father, and captain, was always more than happy to help her out, and even sometimes take care of some of her work. But he'd had one of his coughing fits several days ago and was out of the division recovering. Now everything seemed to be resting on Mai, and seriously stressing her out.

A pounding on her door was even more distracting. She opened her mouth to tell the person on the other side of the door to "get the hell out of here" when the door flew open. Renji rushed into the room, taking Mai by the hand and dragging her out of her seat. "Big hurry! Kuchiki-taichō ordered me to get you, immediately!" Renji explained continuing to yank her through the divisions.

"That's all good and dandy, Renji-kun, but did he happen to explain as to why?" There seemed no point to fighting it in her mind.

"…Well, no, but still! He meant it was important, I mean, he told me to bring you to the Kuchiki manor." Renji didn't seem to care that there was no explanation, but Mai was extremely curious. She'd just seen him yesterday, and he'd seemed a little distracted, but nothing to worry about. So what brought on this sort of spontaneity?

As the two arrived at the manor Mai pulled her hand free from his grasp. "Thanks, Renji, you got me here, but I think I've got it from here." The fellow lieutenant nodded and rushed back to his division.

It was no surprise that Byakuya was to be found in the courtyard, seated next to the koi pond, watching the water peacefully. Ah, she was so in love with him. She almost preferred to watch him watch the water than to call out to him. But she knew he had something important to speak to her about. As soon as she was sure there was no one around she spoke. "Byakuya…"

He looked over at her and motioned for her to come and sit next to him. "Mai…do you know why I called you here?"

Pausing thoughtfully for a moment she shook her head. "No, I couldn't even guess why you'd call me here so suddenly."

Byakuya nodded and looked at the water. "I'll be straightforward with you then. I've had much time to decide what I wished to do with you, and I've finally come to a decision."

The dark eyes of the captain connected with her much lighter ones and he took hold of her hand. "Ukitake Mai, I would like you to provide me the honor of becoming my wife."

The words echoed in her ears for a moment, had he really just asked her to…? But she didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Mai cried, reaching out on throwing her arms around him.

He placed his smooth hand against her cheek, stroking her soft skin slowly. Tenderly he brought their lips together; all his love and passion could be felt in that one sweet motion. It seemed as if everything else in the world had disappeared, and nothing existed but the two of them and the love they shared. As they pulled apart Byakuya leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mai." He breathed against her lips.

"As do I, Byakuya. I love you." Mai looked to her future husband and giggled. "Kuchiki Mai…I like the sound of that."

* * *

And there you have it! A beautiful ending to a beautiful story.

"Aw, he loves me! He loves me and I love him." Mai smiled as she watched the Narrator. "And now I have someone to spend the rest of my life with."

And I'm sure you will have a happy life. Love is important to all, don't ever hold it back. That's why I always put my all into every relationship I find. And it's really paying off with my love and I. So I'm sure it'll pay off for you two as well.

"…Thank you, Narrator. I wish you luck." Mai smiled, patting the Narrator on her back.

As do I you.


End file.
